Jealous of the Beautiful Girls
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: This was posted on my ipod shuffle story  num9  but i liked it so i posted it. Haruhi's a bit jealous of Mori's fangirls. Basically just cute and he last lines a little cheesy... Anyway please just read! Please R


**I wrote this for my iPod shuffle story and I liked it so I thought I would post it as a one-shot too, even though it's short.**

**Mori / Haruhi **

**Songfic – Nothin' on you by B.o.B**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

_'Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing, but my time would be wastin', they got nothing on you baby, nothin on you baby. They might say hi, and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say, cause they got nothin' on you baby, nothin on you baby'_

Haruhi sat in the clubroom and observed the girls fawning over her secret (only the host club knows) boyfriend, Mori. They were currently cooing over how he took such good care of Honey-sempai.

'_All he did was cut him another piece of cake'_ She thought.

'_It's nice how much he cares for Honey-sempai but he does it _all_ the time'_ She sighed and attempting to hold back her jealousy at the sight of them practically draping themselves over him.

Obviously her annoyance had been showing on her face as her customers looked concerned.

'Haruhi-kun, is something wrong?' One asked, trying to look as cute as possible to impress 'him'.

**(Btw in case u didn't get it 'him' is Haruhi remember: the fan girls think she's a guy)**

'Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me' Haruhi said flashing the girls a smile.

As they swooned she took one last look at Mori and then turned back to her customers.

**After the club…**

Today was Haruhi, Honey and Mori's turn to stay behind and clean up, but Honey had some sort of martial arts (Haruhi could never tell them apart) practice so Mori and Haruhi were left alone to clean. Mori turned to go collect some forgotten tea-cups and Haruhi grabbed a cloth to wipe down a table which Tamaki and the twins had spilled cake and tea all over as a result of a silly argument. Haruhi was still fuming over the stupid fan girls and wasn't really concentrated on cleaning. Mori noticed the strange aura coming from his girlfriend and walked over to her.

'Haruhi' Mori turned to his girlfriend who was viciously scrubbing at one spot on the table in front of her, clearly not paying attention to it. She was so out of it that she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

Mori smiled slightly to himself and walked up behind her, gently putting his hands on her hips.

'Haruhi'

She jumped about a mile in the air when his hands touched her and she fell backwards into his chest.

'M-m-mori! I mean, sorry um Takashi' She mentally slapped herself for not remembering to use his actual name and sounding so stupid, she was never this flustered and awkward!

'Was there um something you wanted?' She looked up to his face and realised the position they were in, with her leaning on his chest and his hands on her hips.

'Oh I'm sorry, I'll just move…' She went to stand up but Mori just sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap. She wriggled to get comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She just sat and looked up at him with a huge blush on her face. Mori smiled at her.

'Is something the matter?' He asked.

'You seem very unlike you'

Haruhi just blushed even darker.

'It's… It's just a stupid little thing it's not even important…' She trailed off as he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and prepared herself for embarrassment.

'I was just a bit… well I was watching your fan girls and… they're so pretty and… well I…' She paused.

'_Let's just get this over with'_

'I... was a bit jealous' She said turning a deep red and looking down at his hands which were still around her waist.

Mori was taken by surprise and didn't say anything. It was odd to see how embarrassed and flustered his usually very cool and collected girlfriend was. She was very cute like this, more so than usual.

She just sat there staring at him nervously. Her boyfriend was never a man of many words but his silence was making her edgy and causing her stomach to turn.

'They were so much prettier than me and richer than me and more girly I just couldn't help but be a bit jealous of them…' Haruhi said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Haruhi' He said a bit surprised by what she had just said. Those girls had nothing on her looks, her smile, and her personality; everything about her. And what did money matter anyway? He was completely in love with this girl and nothing was going to change that.

'Haruhi, those girls have nothing on you' He said smiling.

'You shouldn't worry about

Haruhi just looked shocked and a little bit relieved, which made Mori smile even more.

'I love you' He said leaning down to her face.

Any lingering doubt Haruhi still had was completely washed away and she found herself smiling back at him.

'I love you too' She said.

'A lot'

Mori chuckled quietly and moved one hand from her waist to her cheek.

And then he sealed the perfect moment, with a perfect kiss.

**I think a few of my one-shots on that iPod shuffle story are ok, so you might want to read them. Do I sound pathetic yet? I am going for the pathetic approach – just read it ok? Or stupidity it's one of my faves and it hasn't been read as much as my other stories (not that they've been read much either!) Wow this is reaching 'lie down on my knees and beg' level so I'm going to stop now. Hope you liked it!  
(Please R&R)**

**BYE!**


End file.
